Pequeños Momentos
by Kuraudea
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles/Viñetas/OS en torno a la familia y a la amistad con diversos personajes de la serie. Reto de la página DBFanfics: "El camino de la Serpiente" Segundo reto: Ten Shin Han, Launch & Chaoz. Valor: Esfuerzo/Compromiso. Gracias por leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Antología:**

 **«El camino de la Serpiente DBFanfics»**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Personajes:**

 **Gohan, Videl & Pan. **

**.**

 **.**

 **Valor:**

 **Felicidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por ellas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—Ustedes son mi felicidad, siempre las protegeré contra todo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La manecilla del reloj aumentó consigo un minuto más a su desvelo; las doce de la noche había marcado el artefacto de madera mientras un simpático cascanueces salía tocando un tambor con la sonrisa más rígida y falsa en su rostro.

—¿Tan rápido las doce...?—se sorprendió pues el tiempo por desgracia en muchas ocasiones le quedaba corto.

La lámpara alumbraba la computadora; su luz amarillenta, tenue, delataba al hombre trasnochador en medio de las penumbras de su modesto hogar. Sobre el escritorio estaba un puñado de hojas apiladas y varias carpetas que guardaban información importante para el proyecto en el que trabajaba. Su semblante era demasiado cansando, las horas extras de trabajo le adelantaban su premio con la marca de pronunciadas ojeras. Las mangas de su camisa blanca se mantenían enroscadas, la corbata floja y un lápiz decoraba detrás de su oreja.

Se detuvo un instante y tras haber retirado sus lentes bostezó abiertamente, mostró modales al cubrir su boca con la mano, la educación de su madre siempre presente en él. Recargó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, se dio un masaje detrás del cuello y parte de la frente; por unos segundo cerró los ojos, no negaría que estaba cansado.

—Ya falta poco…—se dijo así mismo dándose ánimos.

En el pequeño departamento todo era tranquilidad; Videl dormía y Pan estaba dentro de su cuna aferrada a su oso de felpa, regalo reciente de su abuelo Satán. Mientras la oscuridad reinaba su hogar una estela de claro de Luna se filtraba por los cristales de las ventanas.

Bendecía su hogar, bendecía a sus mujeres y bendecía su labor como hombre, padre y profesionista.

Cuánto había cambiado su vida desde entonces. Se casó con la mujer que amaba, tuvieron una hija fruto de su amor incondicional, formaron un hogar lleno de felicidad y alegrías. Ser padres jóvenes era un tremendo reto para ambos, pues significaba de ante mano tener que hacer enormes sacrificios; Videl entregada plenamente al cuidado de Pan, despertándose en ella un carácter más dócil digno de la maternidad, pensaba quizás que cuando Pan fuese más grande volvería su lado irreverente o tal vez a esas alturas preferiría extinguirlo y dejarlo en el olvido. Daba igual, como sea él la amaba.

Cuando tomó la fotografía familiar que descasaba en su mesa de trabajo, descubrió que la felicidad se definía en una sola palabra: _Ellas._

 _Ellas eran su motivo._

 _Ellas eran su felicidad._

 _Ellas eran su apoyo._

 _Su todo._

Y lo eran, pues una charola se deslizó y en ésta reposaba una taza de té verde acompañado de una pan tostado untado con bastante jalea de fresa. Tal acción interrumpió el trance del muchacho.

—No hay que trabajar con el estómago vacío—dijo la de melena corta mientras la ligereza de una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ella llevaba en brazos a su bebé que exigente saiyajin había pedido el biberón de media noche.

—V-Videl…—volteó el muchacho sorprendido.

—Tu puedes, Gohan—dijo amorosa, reluciente de empatía, tan suave como la bata de seda que vestía su menudo cuerpo—Sé que todo saldrá excelente.

—Videl...—repitió nuevamente su nombre. Entonces de repente jaló despacio de su brazo y tanto madre e hija cayeron en sus piernas.

Gohan las abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Gracias.—sonrió tierno.

La felicidad no tiene un patrón o regla a seguir. La felicidad se manifiesta en distintas formas y cada quien la capta de la mejor manera.

 _Solo es cuestión de observar bien._

 _Para él la felicidad era su familia._

 _Y por ellas lucharía siempre._

 _Ya llegarían muy pronto los tiempos de combate._

Por lo pronto su felicidad eran _Ellas._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer n_n**

 **Ojalá a los fans de esta pareja les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente reto.**

 **Con cariño: kuraudea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo reto de**

 **El Camino de la Serpiente DBFanfics**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Personajes:**

 **Ten Shin Han, Launch & Chaoz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Valores escogidos:**

 **Esfuerzo/Compromiso**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hombre & Guerrero**_

 **Por Kuraudea.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus manos sumergían una cubeta de metal en la orilla de la corriente del río. Cuando ésta se llenó, Chaoz levitó con ella en mano y se dirigió hacia la cabaña de madera de roble y techo de paja. Durante su recorrido iba dejando en la tierra un caminito de las gotas que se escurrían debido al balanceo pero, el Sol despiadado de media tarde, tan árido como el propio lugar donde acampaban desde hacía meses, se encargó en pocos segundos de no dejar rastros de nada.

El calor era terrible.

Desde el exterior se acercó a la ventana que se mantenía abierta con la ayuda de una vara larga. En su espalda cargaba algunas pilas de maderas sujetas de sus hombros por una cuerda. Éstas eran ecargó de la mujer bipolar para hacer arder con más potencia las brasas que tatemaban una docenas de pescados salpicados en soya y sal, además de algunos vegetales como calabazas, cebollas y hongos.

El pequeño luchador de apariencia albina, entregó el refractario con la técnica de telequinesia. Sus manos de un momento a otro adquirieron un luz blanca, un poder resplandeciente.

—Aquí tienes, Launch—el objeto se elevó y pasó por la ventana.

—Gracias, Chaoz—la recibieron sus manos desde el interior.

—También traje madera—le mostró al darle la espalda con singular simpatía.

La mujer quien lucía la particularidad de su cabello azul a la par de una actitud por de más dulce, agradeció.

—Gracias—asintió—En un momento estará la comida.

—Se ve delicioso—dijo Chaoz al mirar las brasas.

—¿Me pregunto por qué tarda tanto, Ten?—cuestionó la mujer de repente.

—Seguro no tarda, ya sabes cómo es él.

—Sí…

Ambos se quedaron viendo hacia el horizonte esperando con ansias ver al hombre aparecer entre los árboles.

 **.**

 **.**

Secaba el sudor de su frente con la ayuda del antebrazo; la resolana del Sol era despiadada y el hombre del tercer ojo del Shakra sudada a más no poder. Después de todo eran útiles aquellas muñequeras verdes de franja roja que nunca se quitaba; colores tan característicos de su antiguo maestro Tsuru-Sen'nin, la vieja escuela Grulla. Con el pecho desnudo, aperlado y con una canasta de mimbre pronunciada sobre su espalda, colocaba los vegetales enraizados que jalaba de la línea recta de los sembradíos.

En su cuello se mantenía una toalla blanca y su cintura se apretaba debido a una faja del mismo color; le ayudaba a tener una buena postura y no lastimar su espalda con el peso. A un lado de la faja llevaba amarrado un cuerno el cual contenía la generosidad que deseaba cualquier individuo durante su jornada de trabajo: agua fresca.

Con sus dientes retiró el tapón y se bañó el rostro con la frescura del líquido cristalino; jadeaba.

 _»Aaah…_

 _»Aaah..._

Los rayos uv se filtraban con brillo tornasol en cada gota que se deslizaba en su cabeza calva, en su frente y en sus mejillas. El aire resopló fuerte y por lo empapado de su piel sintió una frescura inigualable.

Le hizo bien.

Al apaciguar su sed elevó la mirada y observó el firmamento al secar su rostro de nueva cuenta con la toalla.

Y sin proponérselo recordó en la postura en la que siempre había estado, captó que su vida en sí siempre estuvo vinculada en base de esfuerzo y compromiso. Porque una palabra iba en relación a la otra. Quizás nunca alcanzaría la fuerza de un super saiyajin. Sin embargo alguna especialidad tendría en pertenecer a la raza Trícople, pues siempre existía en su alma la convicción de ser cada vez mejor, de ser más fuerte. Si algo nunca se permitía era que sus contricantes por más poderosos que fueran le tuvieran compasión.

No sería en vano tan duro entrenamiento que recibió durante años.

El era Ten Shin Han, un genio en el combate con grandes habilidades.

Y toda su vida mantendria su orgullo bien en alto. Pues no había día que dejara de entrenar dentro del río. No había día que sacara de sus prioridades el bienestar de Chaoz & Launch. Tanto así que, como buen hombre se preocupaba fielmente en su alimentación y darle dentro de sus posibilidades una vida digna; debía compensarse en partes iguales.

 _Ser hombre, ser guerrero…ser humano._

 _»Siempre veré hasta dónde puedo llegar._

Seguro de sí mismo, murmuró al cielo.

—Algún día seré más fuerte que tú, Gokú.

Al ver la posición del Sol y las sombras de ciertos árboles, dedujo de manera natural la hora; recapacitó.

—Chaoz, Launch…

Emprendió camino a su hogar. Pensó que seguro la comida ya estaba lista. Al menos recordó que cuando salió en la mañana Launch estaba en su faceta azul, era lo mejor. No era que a la rubia le temiera pero, sentía un poco de intimidación con su carácter temerario.

 **.**

 **.**

—Como tarda, Ten Shin Han…—dijo la dulce mujer.

Chaoz divisó a lo lejos al hombre alto con canasta en la espalda y un palo en la mano que utilizaba como bastón.

—¡TEN!

En eso el aire resopló y la tierra de los suelos se elevó causando comezón en la nariz de la chica azul.

Chaoz intentó evitar que estornudara.

—¡Oh, no!

 _»Aaaa…_

—¡No,no,no,no!—trataba el pequeño de tapar su nariz.

 _»Aaaa…_

—N-No puede ser —dijo Ten al ver la escena.

 _»Aaaaachuuu~_

Y todo cambió desde ahí.

El sonido de la metralleta soñó con furia y de ahí la chica grito.

—¡Grandulón, a comer!

Sin más remedio, Ten Shin Han fue hacia el lugar con el rostro ruborizado.

 _El tríclope._

 _El guerrero._

 _El hombre de hogar._

 **FIN.**

* * *

Gracias por leer =D

Con cariño:

Kuraudea R.


End file.
